Within the conventional technology, thin provisioning storage is utilized to increase the usage of storage devices. However, there are disadvantages associated with this technique. For example, within conventional thin storage that is implemented as a large system, a free memory space reclaim operation can take a long amount of time just to determine the free memory spaces that can potentially be reclaimed from one or more file systems.